a little hand re posted
by cullencrazy333
Summary: a repost of my old story with fixed grammar   a story about when renesmee meets the cullens i suck at summaries stories better
1. Chapter 1

_disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot \ok so this is my first fanfic so don't be too hard on me !_

_chapter 1 The Little Devil_

_{Jake's POV}_

_I stared at the face of a little devil. She had hurt the one I loved. Why can't I hate her? She looked at me with those big brown eyes, the eyes I thought I would never see again after Bella had been changed, but there they were, still here. I looked deeply into her eyes. I felt something I had never felt before, pure love. "Wait Jacob", I thought "no, you can't do this. This is the little devil that hurt your best friend". I turned to see Rose looking at me curiously. Quickly, I handed her Renesmee and ran out of the house. I didn't wait to get to the forest or even get undressed. I had to get away. I leaped off the step and changed to wolf mid-jump. I ran and heard Seth whisper "Bella is going to be alright". I tried to believe him but i couldn't. Seth and Leah were the only ones who hadn't imprinted. I didn't want to imprint anymore. After I had cooled down, I went back to the big house. I didn't bother knocking; I had come here so often it doesn't matter. I saw Rose feeding the little devil a bottle. It was in a shaded glass bottle so i couldn't see inside. As I walked closer, the smell hit me. It was blood. I started shaking like crazy but then I heard Edward and Alice talking upstairs. I started walking and the shaking slowed and almost stopped. Then I heard it; Bella was going to be ok._

_Alice ran out of the room to get the others and told me to stay downstairs with Nessie (my new nickname for her). I went downstairs, slumped down on the couch and was handed the bottle and the baby. This was going to be fun!_

_{Edward's POV}_

_After Bella changes, 1st time with the baby_

_I was so happy. My love had survived and I had a beautiful baby girl. Most vampires don't have the chance to have them. I looked at her face. She smiled that dimply smile I now love so much. Just as I was going to turn away, she placed her little hand on my face. I was in shock as she showed me so many things: like Bella covered in blood, and me as I picked her up and out of Bella's stomach. Oh, how I love this kid. I called for Carlisle to show him what she could do. He was amazed. I took her to Bella's room_

_I looked in the bookcase to find something to read to her. I found Bella's favorite one and started reading. Soon she was asleep. I was rocking her when Jazz came down and said that Bella wanted to go hunting. I gave the baby to Alice._

_{Alice's POV}_

_Ugh, I caught a glimpse of what Bella was wearing on her hunting trip, a turtle neck that looked so old my grand ma could have worn it and her old mommy- looking jeans. Oh, and no shoes. I scowled. why do I even buy her clothes. I looked down at sleeping Nessie and said "kid, if you have any similarities to your mom in fashion, you picked the wrong family. Then I got a text from Rose, asking if I wanted to get new clothes for Nessie. I said "yea, but who will watch Nessie. She told me to go find Emmett. Well, this should be good, I thought ._

_\\\\\\\\\\\\_


	2. authors note

ok people if you want the next chapter i need to give me at least 5 reviwes by tuesday thats when my next chapter will be done if not no more chapters


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer i own nothing but the plot

chapter 2 :oh crap

{Emmett's pov}

ok so alice told me to watch renesme well she and rose went shopping and bella and edward went shopping oh great it wasn't so bad at first she was asleep in her crib so i started playing my ps3 i had forgotten about nessie so i stared yelling when i died then i remembered she was sleeping oh crap

next thing i know she screaming for her father i tried to pick her up but ended up picking up her foot i couldent get her turned around so i started bouncing her (still am holding her by her foot) that made her scream louder how was i going to explain this to alice she was probaly seeing all of this i went to bellas room with was now full of baby stuff and found a carrier placed her in and ran to find bella i looked everywhere and gave up i ran back to the house i called rose andd asked what to do she told me to feed nessie i got the bottle out of the fridge and thats when i smelt it blood i wanted it so much i couldent stand it anymore i took the bottle out of her mouth placed her in her crib turned on barney i got a blanket turned off the lights and layed down on the couch the bottle still half full on the floor next to me i picked it up and sarted drinking it thats when i fell asleep i was awoken by rose and alice lauging the butts off apparently edward and bella had come home when i was asleep and were mad that i drank nessies bottle so they put a baby bonnet on me and but a teady bear in my arms oh hes so dead

{Edward's pov}

when bella and i got home from our "hunting" trip we found nessie crying in her crib and emmett asleep drinking her bottle hes in trouble i told bella to get nessies hat from her room and a teady bear i put milk in the bottle and shoved it in his mouth put the hat on and gave him the teady bear and went to the cottage when we got there and got nessie back to sleep we heard emmett yelling our names next thing we know hes in the doorway with two water guns

_ok guys really if i dont get at least 5 reviews by oct 20 almost a week then i will not be writing anymore at all no other stories ok so yea im not even gonnaa reread this chapter for grammer mistakes so yea make good or bad comments really tho its annoying to not have any


End file.
